Episode 7203 (8th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Robert is shocked by Victoria's engagement and warns that he will send Adam to prison if it saves her from marrying him. Moira also struggles to accept the engagement, but Adam insists that he and Victoria are getting married. Debbie hides her jealousy around Ross and Carly. A jealous Harriet suggests that Laurel moves out. Pete agrees to a double date with Debbie, Carly and Ross. Val is disappointed when Eric insists he doesn't want a party for his 70th. Debbie's suspicions are aroused when Ross gets a call from Charlie and is concerned to discover he still owes him money. Harriet tells Ashley that Laurel fell of the wagon and told Gabby that he was dead. She breaks the news that she's asked Laurel to move out. Ashley isn't pleased. Robert warns Adam to leave the village to save Victoria, threatening to close down the scrapyard if he doesn't go. Victoria breaks the news to Diane, Andy and Finn that she and Adam are engaged but doesn't get the reaction she expected. Ashley has a seizure has he argues with Harriet. Annoyed at everyone's reaction to their news, Victoria and Adam decide to leave the village to get married. Pete, Debbie, Carly and Ross awkwardly gather for their double date. On being seen by the doctor, Ashley is told that he now suffers from epilepsy. Harriet promises to support him through everything. Adam and Victoria pack their bags in secret. Harriet admits to Laurel that she's throwing her out because she's jealous and explains what she overheard her saying to Ashley at the hospital. Laurel assures Harriet that she wants her life back - not Ashley. Harriet agrees to let her stay, knowing it's best for Arthur and Ashley. Robert and Andy realise Victoria and Adam are running away and rush off to stop them. Ross explains to Zak how he was supposed to throw his fight but didn't upon finding Zak had bet on him. He asks him for his winnings to pay Charlie off but Zak refuses. Adam and Victoria rush off leaving their phones with Aaron. Pete is suspicious as he watches an exchange between Ross and Debbie as she confronts him for asking Zak for his winnings. Andy and Robert arrive at the scrapyard and discover Adam and Victoria have already gone and left their phones with Aaron. A furious Robert warns Aaron he will pay for helping them leave and promises to kill Adam when he finds him. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Doctor - Kirsty Dillon Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Brook Cottage - Front and back garden *Church Lane *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Holey Scrap site *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing Ward B12 Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes